U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,868, Hora et al, issued Apr. 14, 1981, discloses liquid detergents containing as an enzyme-stabilizing system, 2-25% of a polyfunctional amino compound selected from diethanolamine, triethanolamine, di-isopropanolamine, triisopropanolamine and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, and 0.25-15% of a boron compound selected from boric acid, boric oxide, borax, and sodium ortho-, meta- and pyroborate. The compositions can contain 10-60% surfactant, including anionics, and up to 40% builder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,115, Tai, issued Sept. 13, 1983, discloses liquid cleaning compositions, preferably built liquid detergents, containing enzyme, 1-15% alkali metal pentaborate, 0-15% alkali metal sulfite, and 0-15% of a polyol having 2-6 hydroxy groups. The compositions can contain 1-60% surfactant, preferably a mixture of anionic and nonionic in a weight ratio of 6:1 to 1:1, with or without soap. The compositions also preferably contain 5-50% builder.
Japanese Patent Application No. J78028515, assigned to Nagase and Co., Ltd., published Aug. 15, 1978, discloses liquid detergents containing sorbitol and borax as an enzyme-stabilizing system.
Canadian Pat. No. 947,213, Dulat et al, issued May 14, 1974, discloses detergents containing enzymes and a mixed phosphate/borate builder system. (This same technology appears to be disclosed in U.S. Defensive Publication T875,020, published June 23, 1970.)
Canadian Pat. No. 1,092,036, Hora et al, issued Dec. 23, 1980, discloses enzymatic liquid detergents containing 4-25% polyol and boric acid (or boron-equivalent) in a weight ratio of polyol to boric acid less than 1. The compositions can contain 10-60% surfactant and up to 40% builder, although they are preferably unbuilt.
British Patent Application No. 2,079,305, Boskamp, published Jan. 20, 1982, discloses built liquid detergents containing enzyme, 4-25% polyol, boric acid (or boron-equivalent), in a weight ratio of polyol to boric acid greater than 1, and 0.1-2% of a neutralized cross-linked polyacrylate. The compositions can contain 1-60% surfactant and up to 60% builder.
European Patent Application No. 80223, Boskamp, published June 1, 1983, discloses liquid detergents containing enzyme, 2-15% boric acid, 2-25% polyol or polyfunctional amino compound, and 5-20% of a sulfur-based reducing salt. The compositions can contain 1-60% surfactant and up to 60% builder.
German Patent Application No. 3,330,323, published Mar. 1, 1984, discloses in Examples 1 and 2 liquid detergents containing anionic surfactant, enzyme, calcium and 2% sodium borate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,818, Letton et al, issued Mar. 9, 1982, discloses liquid detergents containing an enzyme-stabilizing system comprising calcium ion and a low molecular weight carboxylic acid or salt, preferably a formate.